HoloNet/Leyendas
thumb|250px|Una transmisión de HoloRed de un [[Gran/Leyendas|gran.]] La HoloRed, también conocida como HoloNet, fue una red de comunicaciones galáctica casi instantánea que fue desarrollada y usada por la República Galáctica y, más tarde, por el Imperio Galáctico. La HoloRed estaba al servicio del Senado Galáctico para proveer un tráfico libre de hologramas y otras comunicaciones entre los miembros de los distintos mundos. Aceleraba enormemente las comunicaciones interplanetarias, que previamente dependían de las retransmisiones subespaciales. Sistema Los mensajes eran enviados a través de millones de receptores de hiperonda sin masa colocados en el hiperespacio y mediante enormes decodificadores informáticos para llegar a los normalmente muy distantes destinos, a través de los hilos-S. Esta tecnología permitía que los datos fueran enviados y recibidos a una velocidad mayor que la de la luz, asegurando comunicaciones casi instantáneas incluso desde el otro extremo de la Galaxia. También debería señalarse que la información transmitida vía HoloRed era casi imposible ser capturada por espías, gracias a la increíble estrechez de los hilos-S. La única manera de hacerlo era colocando un dispositivo de escucha en el emisor o receptor. El sistema de la HoloRed era un gasto extremadamente costoso, tanto por la colocación y mantenimiento de los receptores (financiados por el gobierno) como el equipamiento del consumidor de la HoloRed. De todos modos, era uno de los principales métodos de comunicación en la Galaxia. Historia thumb|left|220px|[[Noticias HoloRed Vol. 531 50, una emisión de las Noticias HoloRed durante las Guerras Clon.]] Creado gracias a los esfuerzos del Senado Galáctico muchos años antes de las Guerras Clon, la HoloRed se expandió rápidamente a través de la Galaxia, terminando con, al menos, un aparato emisor/receptor colocado en casi cada planeta de la República Galáctica. Durante las Guerras Clon, la Confederación creó la Emisiones sombra de la CSI , una red de transmisores de hiperonda similar al canal de Noticias HoloRed de la República. Durante este tiempo, ambos bandos usaron la HoloRed para transmitir propaganda. Cuando el Emperador Palpatine asumió el poder, enormes porciones de la HoloRed fueron apagadas para prevenir la rápida difusión de noticias sobre las atrocidades del Imperio. Durante el tiempo del Imperio, la HoloRed fue estrictamente controlada, usada en su mayor parte para las comunicaciones del Ejército Imperial. Esto mermó considerablemente la posibilidad de grupos como la Alianza para Restaurar la República de comunicarse, y también tuvo, por lo tanto, un efecto de aislamiento sobre los planetas en los que el Imperio mantenía el poder. Durante este período, Ebenn Q3 Baobab creó una HoloRed alternativa para diseminar la propaganda Imperial sin la "complicación" de libertad de expresión no aprobada. Cerca del fin de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, los yuuzhan vong consiguieron desmantelar la red entera. Volvió a funcionar poco después de que la invasión fuera frustrada. Después de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, muchas naves pequeñas, como las lanzaderas, fueron equipadas con receptores y transmisores de HoloRed, incluída la [[Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda| lanzadera clase Lambda]] modificada de Jacen Solo. Entre bastidores *La HoloRed es el equivalente en Star Wars tanto de Internet como de la televisión. *La asociación HoloRed Estelar Sevilla tomó su nombre de esta red de comunicaciones galácticas. Apariciones *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:2:12: Counter-Slicer Team Formed'' *''CIS Shadowfeed'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Odds'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Hero's Rise'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar: Intermezzo'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novela *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Lealtad'' *''Star Wars Galaxies *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Handoff'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Kella Rand, Reporting...'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest Trilogy'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' }} Fuentes * * * * * *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Imperial Sourcebook, Second Edition'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *"Who's Who in Rogue Squadron" *"Who's Who: Imperial Grand Admirals" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Véase también *Holograma *Holodrama *Holodocumental *Noticias HoloRed *Oficina de Noticias Imperiales *HoloRed Baobab Enlaces externos *HoloNet News.com Categoría:Comunicaciones Categoría:Tecnología holográfica